


Look at that girl there - hips, lips, hair

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Innocent!Stephanie, Smut, soft smut, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie's shy until you teach her





	Look at that girl there - hips, lips, hair

\- She’s shy when she first comes to you  
\- Innocent almost  
\- You’ve worked with her  
\- Given her poise  
\- Given her purpose  
\- Given her confidence  
\- She’s still quiet  
\- Still a little shy  
\- She does at least talk to you now  
\- Tells you when she needs you  
\- When she wants you  
\- You wait  
\- You know she’ll be happier when she has a win under her belt  
\- Ronda’s been undermining her confidence even when she signed off on it  
\- She’d been hurt then  
\- Tenderness had been needed  
\- You had nursed her through  
\- Taken care of her  
\- Made sure she felt loved  
\- Cared for  
\- Wanted  
\- She was supposed to beat Ronda soon  
\- You’d make a move on her then  
\- She was happy when she got her win  
\- Smirking  
\- She had kissed you in front of the cameras  
\- Proud of her wife  
\- Proud to be your wife  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her again  
\- Lead her away  
\- You had gone to her office with her  
\- Watching her even as she moved away to get changed  
\- You had come tonight to watch her win  
\- Support her  
\- She returns in a short skirt   
\- A racerback tank top finishing the look  
\- Her hair is down now  
\- Falling in slight curls  
\- She’s relaxed  
\- You smile  
\- Take her home  
\- She lets you take her to bed  
\- You undress her  
\- She undresses you  
\- She’s still soft  
\- Still a little shy   
\- You smile  
\- Lead her to bed  
\- Settle there and pull her down beside you  
\- You kiss her  
\- Softly  
\- Letting the passion flow through it  
\- You know she’ll relax  
\- Then  
\- When she relaxes  
\- You move  
\- Deepen the kiss  
\- Pull her over you  
\- You know she’s nervous  
\- She’s never really taken control of you here  
\- You tend to be the one to make love to her  
\- You want her to try  
\- Want her to feel powerful  
\- Want her to feel just as beautiful  
\- As sexy  
\- As she is  
\- She should know  
\- You want her to know  
\- She’s sweet  
\- Soft  
\- Gentle   
\- She touches you slowly  
\- Nervously  
\- Runs a hand over you  
\- Down over your hip  
\- Inwards  
\- Then up  
\- Sussing out what you like  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you  
\- She knows what you’re doing  
\- Her touch is soft as she finally moves to touch your chest  
\- You arch to her touch  
\- “Mmm...”  
\- She needs vocal assurance right now  
\- You give it  
\- She’s good at this already  
\- Her hand  
\- Her touch  
\- Is gentle but firm  
\- She soon moves lower  
\- Kisses down your neck  
\- Moves to suckle on you  
\- Her hand is moving lower  
\- She teases your clit confidently  
\- She knows how to do that  
\- You’ve let her watch you a few times  
\- Shown her how  
\- She’s still not sure of anything else  
\- Her breath hitches at the feel of you  
\- Slick  
\- Wet  
\- Open for her  
\- Wanting her  
\- Really wanting her  
\- You move to stroke her hair  
\- Encourage her to keep suckling if it makes her confident  
\- Makes her happy  
\- It feels good  
\- She’s already good at that  
\- She moves her mouth away from you only a little  
\- Her touch as she slips two, long and slim, fingers into you  
\- She gets a moan for her confidence  
\- She’s starting to trust herself  
\- You can see it in her eyes  
\- She starts a pace  
\- Her voice is soft when you gasp slightly  
\- “How does it feel? ~ you like that?”  
\- “Yes...”  
\- You almost pant the word  
\- Encouraging her even now  
\- “Yes Steph...”  
\- She smiles  
\- Looks pleased  
\- Her pace picks up  
\- And up  
\- “Mmm, good girl...”  
\- You can’t help the words  
\- She’s braver now  
\- Firmer  
\- Her pace is perfect  
\- “Good girl, keep going...”  
\- She does eventually make you come undone  
\- It’s slower than usual  
\- But you know she needed to try  
\- She’ll get better at it  
\- You know that  
\- She’s shy when you come down  
\- Blushing  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her  
\- Move to roll her under you  
\- Kneeling over her to kiss her  
\- She’s shy even when the kiss deepens  
\- Her arms come around your neck  
\- You kiss her again  
\- Your own touch is confident  
\- Light over her stomach  
\- Trailing up  
\- You soon have her arching to you  
\- Teasing at her breasts  
\- A hand running lower  
\- You can feel how wet she is the second her body opens up to you  
\- She’s shivering  
\- Eyes closed  
\- You kiss her softly  
\- Push inwards  
\- Take her with sweet precision  
\- You’ve done this a few times now  
\- She still moans so softly  
\- So sweetly  
\- “Baby, look at me...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- Working her up to her climax slowly  
\- Steadily  
\- Her eyes are full of emotion  
\- You smile softly  
\- Kiss her lovingly  
\- Watch her come undone under you  
\- Kiss her again as she comes down  
\- “I could watch you do that forever...”


End file.
